To Be A Shounen Hero
by DeliciousWaffles
Summary: It was just like in his animes! So obviously, as the head-girl, and most desirable exotic girl, Rias Gremory was destined to fall madly in love with him. Because he was a shounen hero.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except HOT BLOODED SHOUNEN PRIIIDDDEE.

**S**

"So what you're telling me is…" Issei Hyodo, average every day high school student, average every day _everything_, looked up from his spot on the couch with glee as he spoke, "I have super special awesome unique powers?"

"Well…" Behind her desk was the absolutely gorgeous red headed-well-endowed-foreign student onee-sama and number one 'baiting the hook' target, Rias Gremory. Most people only got five minutes' tops talking with her before she walked off to meet with her closed circle of friends. He'd have the absolutely extreme honor of conversing with her for a full hour, in her research room, while enjoying the best tea he'd ever had in his life.

And it only took him getting run over by a car to get this chance.

He regretted nothing.

"It's about as unique as one in every seven people but sure." Her words did not prevent the newly minted devil from squeeing over his new found powers. Rias gave an exasperated sigh and looked over to her number two, Akeno Himejima, legendary Japanese beauty, the other onee-sama of the school and second most common cause of 'assault on friendly weapon'.

"Ara, ara Issei-kun, do calm down," Akeno chided, though she seemed to be enjoying their new member's enthusiasm more than she should. Then she glanced down at the brown-topped boys cup,"ah, Issei-kun, would you like some more tea?"

"Yes please!" Issei had been practically _breathing_ Akeno's personally brewed tea. A common man like him didn't get to enjoy something like this on a whim. Oh no. He'd had to have signed up for and waited months in advance and paid a hefty price tag just to be able to have a taste of this piece of delicious liquid heaven. But right now, right now he was getting as much as he could gulp down while being personally served by the nee-sama her-self.

The boys were going to be _so jelly_ over this.

Issei greeted Akeno's dazzling smile with his own self-satisfied one, lost in his own little world of bragging to his friends (all of two) about all the things he got to do that they didn't and how they'd never get to experience the paradise he found him-self in. Because that's what friends were for.

"Issei-kun, while I'm happy to see you embrace your new life so eagerly…Twice Critical is nothing to get so worked up over." Rias stated, before gracing her subordinate with a smile when Akeno filled up the red-heads tea cup. "Its more than what a regular human has, yes, but all it does is double your power once."

"But but," Issei started, rocking back and forth a bit on the couch in his excitement. To his left was the prince of Kouh high school, Yuuto Kiba, resident bishounen, and most desired man in school. To his right was Koneko Toujou, most well known adorable quiet girl in the school, the Occult Research Club's unofficial mascot, and most definitely a contender for the most 'Crank the Shank' award. Both were keeping their silence in the ensuing madness. "You said I could increase its capacity and stuff through hard work right?"

"Well, yes…" Rias eyed her knew two pawned servant wiry, "It can be improved through sub-species, but Issei-"

"Yosh!" Issei stood up, pumping a fist into the air. "That's all I needed to hear, president! Don't worry, I'll work hard so that I reach the top and become your number one demon boy toy!" Kiba spit out his tea, coughing a bit. Koneko merely blew bubbles into her cup, glancing over at her new squad mate.

Rias just leaned back into her leather chair, sinking a bit into it, obviously tired from dealing with the boy wonder, "If that makes you happy, I won't mind you having such a goal…" She half-heartedly said, rather unsure of how to deal with the man that'd just joined her "family".

For Issei, it was the perfect opportunity. He was a newly reincarnated devil, with a super awesome unique power (not really) and was now part of the super elite circle of eliteness with her majesty the greatest most gorgeous magical demon girl, the school's number-one onee-sama at it's head.

It was just like in his animes!

So obviously, as the head-girl, and most desirable exotic girl, Rias Gremory was destined to fall madly in love with him.

Because he was a _shounen hero._

Issei gave her a thumbs up, "I promise president! I'll become a man who can protect that smile of yours!"

"…And what does it need protecting from, I wonder?"

"Oh, you know. Our enemies. We'll get them eventually." Practically bouncing on his feet, Issei made his way to the exit. Rias furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Issei-kun, where are you going?"

Stopping at the door, one hand on the knob, the man turned back to his master with a grin. "To level grind, of course! I won't get any stronger just sitting around here."

"But we're still-"

"Catch you later, president! And everyone else!"

And when the door slammed behind him, Rias let out a long, suffering sigh. Then, with all the grace expected of a lady of her station, applied her palm to her face; obviously having second thoughts on her choice of revived servants.

"More tea, president?"

"…Yes, please."

**S**

"Why can't I bench you!?" Issei mourned out loud, trying his hardest to lift up the backside of a car. The most he could manage was nudging it slightly, feet slipping against the street ground with an expression that screamed frustration.

It'd been a beautiful evening, the sun's sleepy light dimming across the sky. Spots of cloud breezed by without a care in the world and a faint trace of the night to come was creeping towards them. Since the moment he'd rather abruptly left the Occult Club, Issei had been trying to train his body beyond the level of mortal men. Or rather, he'd expected that turning into a blasphemous creature from Hell it-self would grant him phenomenal super human capabilities.

But he got nothing.

He still couldn't run faster than a limped old man

Still couldn't rip telephone poles out of the ground.

Still couldn't do more than thirty sit ups without feeling an intense burn.

Still couldn't do anything _fun_.

Letting go of the vehicle, Issei rolled his shoulders and looked at the car, or rather its lack of being thrown a good foot ball field or two away, with a glare. "Hmm," he hummed contemplatively, switching his attention to the road he was on. Issei had seen for him-self that sudden demon body didn't mean he was getting freebies. He'd have to genuinely work for all his amazing super powers.

Well, that's fine; he was a true dungeon crawler junkie after all. If getting a level up requires five hours of constant grinding, than by gods he would do it.

If he couldn't super lift things, which he imagined would take a long time to reach even with his fantastical new life-revival, than he could work on other things that could be super-charged easily. Like speed and stamina, for one. "Okay!" He declared suddenly, to no one at all, and bent his knees into leg stretches. "Since I can't throw things miles away yet, I'll focus my energy on learning to run at the speed of light, and doing so forever! I will become the man who can run around the world in five seconds twenty-thousand times without having to stop!"

The fastest man in the world!

…That sounded a bit depressing, he noted as a man. Better not say that to any girls.

But whatever. Time to get some super speed.

**S**

Issei wasn't quite sure where he was when he regained his consciousness, only that whatever his head was resting on was wonderfully soft fabric. Eyes closed, practically purring, the boy rubbed his cheek into the warmth, wanting to enjoy its sensations. Ahh, such great head rests~ Oh, what he wouldn't give for this to be like a lap pillow or something.

Preferably from Rias.

'Oh, Issei, you've worked so hard for me…' She'd say while stroking his hair affectionately, while wearing nothing but some racy lingerie and a sultry smile.

But then again, an Akeno is fine too.

'Ara, ara Issei-kun. You're such a loveable man'. Then she'd give Issei one of those spectacular smiles of hers and give the boy some tea, preferably through mouth to mouth, in a string bikini. Then she'd 'accidentally' pour some on her chest and tell him that-

"Are you awake, Issei?"

Issei mentally blinked. Then a second time, before snapping his eyes open and looking into the affectionate stare of his mother. She'd been sitting on their couch, wearing a lovely white blouse and navy skirt combo. He was now on all fours and taking up the other half of the couch as he stared at his mother in disbelief.

"M-mom?!" He shouted in surprise, frantically searching around for-ah, there it was, her wheelchair. "Y-you shouldn't be out of bed!"

"Oh?" She asked, amusement clear, "I thought today was going to be our game night?"

"I-it is, b-but," he stuttered, emotions mixed though leaning towards the negative spectrum. "You shouldn't move unless I'm here!"

huffed, "I'm a grown woman, Issei. I think I can handle going down the hall by my-self."

"Oh, Issei, you're up."

Peeling his eyes away from his mother to stare at the sweet voice that'd called out to him, Issei locked eyes with his object of desire. Standing behind the counter was Rias, wearing a frilly apron and cutting some vegetables. "P-president?" He squeaked out her title, genuinely confused.

"Hold on Issei, we'll talk in a sec," Finishing her dicing, the demoness lifted the board up and proceeded to dump its contents into the boiling pot on the stove. Issei looked back to his mother, hoping to find answers.

"Such a nice girl," smiled at the foreign girl in her kitchen, "She offered to make us dinner after bringing you home."

"B-bringing me home?" Issei didn't remember coming home. Stirring around in his memories, the last thing he could recall was running down the street and feeling like his body was on fire. But, as a demon, he'd obviously be able to handle a bit more and pushed him-self to jog another round. It wasn't like he was going to collapse or any…thing…

Oh.

"Oh," he verbalized his realization, everything clicking into place.

"Oho? Finally remembered what forced that sweet girl to drag your sorry carcass through the front door?" His mother narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ahaha, aha…" Issei looked away, scratching his cheek. His efforts to avoid his mothers gaze were met with a pinch on his other cheek and a hard tug. "Ow, owowow m-mom, s-stop!"

"You'll look at me when we're having a discussion, _young man._" She stressed, clearly displeased with his antics. Her mouth creased into a thin line, and her eyes promised him a scolding of a lifetime.

"Issei, could you help me for a sec?" Rias called out, flipping the knob on the stove to down low.

"Y-yes!" Issei almost let out a sigh of relief, finding his means of escape from his at times terrifying mother. Quickly excusing him-self (but not before Ms. Hyodo gave her son a few more tugs on the cheek for good measure), Issei bravely fled down the hall way.

…Right into a karate chop from Rias to the noggin.

"Ow! Owowowow, not you too president!?" He sent her a look of betrayal, hands rubbing the top of his head in some vain attempt to will the pain away. Rias looked down at her servant, half-exasperated, half-angry.

"Issei-kun," She started, glaring down at her servant, arms crossed unapproachably, "while I appreciate how eager you are to embrace your new life, truly, I ask that you not work your self to the point of collapsing. Your body is still adjusting to its new form, and trying to do anything straining right now is bad for you."

"Owowow…"

"And," she continued, pushing a finger into Issei's nose, catching the boys attention. She narrowed her eyes "I'd rather not have to explain to your _sick mother_ again why I had to bring her son home half dead. Do you have _any_ idea how worried she was?"

"…Yes." Issei looked to the side, taking the scolding to heart. The last thing he wanted to do was stress his mother out.

"So don't ever do something like this again, okay?"

"Yes president." Satisfied that her message got through, Rias smiled at her pawn and patted his shoulder as she walked by.

"Good boy. I'll make sure you'll get stronger, don't worry. But for now how about we enjoy ourselves?" Rias made her way down the hall, turning back into the kitchen and giving a five minute till dinner call. Issei followed her out of the hall moments later, and soon found him-self enjoying a rather pleasant dinner with the school idol.

The boys were going to be so super, amazingly supremely _jelly._

**S**

So, only 6 pages and 2000 something words. Pretty short, especially since I cut out another scene to get this out, but still satisfied with it. This stories an attempt to keep hold on Issei's personality better than I have with my other fiction, so I don't feel I quite got the perversion down with Issei in the other one. And, obviously, it's going to be different than the actual series. Like him actually having a Twice Critical instead of dwagon swag.

But anyway, hoped you enjoy.


End file.
